El Dios del Nuevo Mundo
by Celtian Warrior
Summary: Que pasaría si el Shinigami que sello al Kyubi, fuese Ryuk, que pasaría, si el cambiase el alma del "niño de la profesia", por una llena de sed de venganza, que pasaría, si el naruto que todos conocemos, fuese cambiado de lugar por la mente retorcida de Kira. (Naruto super poderoso, posible lemon futuro, no harem, pero si manipulaciones, no death note. Solo Riuk por Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Creo haber leído una idea parecida en algún lugar, pero desafortunadamente, fue abandonado, así que creo que no debo recordar el titulo, además, lo único parecido, es la aparición de Ryuk, todo lo demás es original.

Bueno, todo lo dice en el sumary, a excepción de que aquí "Light", no tendrá nunca sus recuerdos de su vida anterior, y por cierto, para los que leen mi historia x over entre Naruto y DBZ, no la abandono, simplemente hice un capitulo muy largo, y se olvide guardarlo, así que cuando lo quise subir, no estaba, y me dio flojera volver a hacerlo de inmediato, pera ya va a la mitad otra vez, no desesperen.

Posible lemon a futuro, nada muy fuerte, no harem y mucha, mucha sangre, se podría decir que este será el capítulo más ligero, pero es que aquí Naruto, sea un despiadado o no, es un niño, por cierto, aquí su nivel será muy alto, así que les digo de una vez, luego no me salgan con cosas como "no crees que lo haces demasiado poderoso" xD, no es cierto, porque si, si lo será, pero obvio, poder no es experiencia en el campo de batalla.

_DUDAS Y SUGERENCIAS BIEN RECIBIDAS, SIN INSULTOS POR FAVOR, LIMÍTENSE A DAR SU OPINIÓN, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW._

_**Disclaimer: **__Tan solo historia y personajes originales me pertenecen, el universo, Naruto así como sus personajes y los de otras franquicias, no están bajo mi derecho._

_-0-0-0-_

-¡Reacciona estúpido!- DIALOGO.

-(No puede ser verdad...)- PENSAMIENTOS.

El hombre se poso bajo la mirada de... NARRACIÓN.

-**Ese gaki hará que nos maten a ambos...-** DEMONIO HABLANDO.

_-0-0-0-_

**PROLOGO**

_-0-0-0-_

_Prologo._

Seis años habían pasado desde el ataque del Kyubi no Youko a Konoha, para mala suerte del chico, aquel niño rubio de corazón de oro y ojos que demostraban una determinación tan grande como los de su padre, o aun mas, ya que incluso después de cinco años de maltrato, el chico seguía amando a Konohagakure no Sato, e incluso le había contado a él, su "jiji", muchas veces, su sueño secreto de ser Hokage, líder de la aldea, para así poder ganarse el respeto y cariño de todos.

O al menos, eso era lo que Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage, temido y respetado como el "Dios Shinobi", pensaba, pero la realidad era muy diferente, la verdad, era que aquel día que el Zorro demonio fue sellado gracias a él "Daburo Shiki Fuin", o "Doble sello consumidor del demonio de la muerte", quien había llegado para sellar aquella poderosa entidad, no fue aquel viejo y debilitado shinigami, que tenía que sobrevivir gracias a almas regaladas por los humanos al usar la antigua técnica, sino, uno joven, de no más de un millón de años, uno poderoso, de ojos negros y podridos, piel de un color ceniza azulada, enfundado en ropa de cuero y al que le encantan las manzanas rojas, ¿Adivinan quien?...

Esto tubo en el recién nacido dos efectos, el primero, un sellado completo e infalible hacia el Kyubi no Youko, permitiendo el control de su poder a voluntad, creciendo la cantidad que el niño podía usar con el tiempo, y el segundo: Al ser este un jutsu modificado por el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sin haber sido probado antes, ocurrió algo que nadie pudo haber imaginado, el shinigami, viendo la pureza del alma del niño, y sabiéndose condenado a tener que pasar con él durante el resto de la vida del mortal, hasta consumir por completo su alma, decidió que para tener más diversión, llevarse también esa alma tan pura, para en su lugar dejar la de un viejo amigo, si bien, sin forma de recuperar los recuerdos de su vida anterior, uno que murió sellado con la tinta de su pluma, en una era diferente, en la que los shinigamis podían matar a su antojo, y no estaban limitados como ahora… cuando eran "inmortales".

Y ahora, aquel "inocente" niño, "huía", de los aldeanos furiosos que l buscaban para tratar de acabar con el cada diez de octubre.

Corriendo entre los callejones de la aldea, los cuales conocía como la palma de su mano, Naruto, corría seguido de aquella turba furiosa en la que se encontraban algunos Chunin y Jounin de bajo nivel.

Lo extraño este año es que, a diferencia de los dos anteriores, cuando al fin lograron que el AMBU que cuidaba callera en u poderoso Genjutsu, haciéndolo caer dormido durante diez horas consecutivas, el niño no se canso después de un rato de persecución, sino que parecía tan fresco como al inicio, y parecía guiarlos a algún lugar en especifico, nadie aparte del jounin que los guiaba pareció notarlo, así que este lo descarto, pensando que tan solo era su paranoia por el "Niño Zorro", pero cuando este se paró en seco, un enorme terror lo inundo. Uno que no sentía desde hace cinco años, rápidamente, el niño se giro, mirándolos tratando de contener una sonrisa desquiciada mientras trazaba algunos sellos.

-¡Ja, no creas que nos engañaras demonio, sabemos que no puedes hacer jutsus!- Dijo confiado uno de los civiles.

Pero los Ninjas se alarmaron, dándose cuenta de la gran cantidad de chakra que emanaba del niño de cabello rubio, que después de unos segundos comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada, y dejando que su rebelde cabello tapara uno de sus ojos, al tiempo que el otro, el derecho, se volvía de un color rojo escarlata.

-De verdad que cayeron, la verdad no pensé que esto fuese a funcionar tan bien…-

-¿D… de que hablas?- Dijo nervioso uno de los chunin, haciendo que los civiles comenzaran a preocuparse.

-Me refiero a que ahora puedo encargarme de ustedes sin temor a que "Hokage ojisan".- Dijo con tono de burla en la última parte. –Se entere…-

-¡Ja ja ja ja, oyeron al zorro, cree que puede encargarse de todos nosotros!- Dijo el mismo civil que había hablado antes, devolviendo algo de la confianza que se había comenzado a perder.

-Creo… que no me entienden, no dije, que _creía _que podía deshacerme de ustedes, dije que _voy_ a deshacerme de ustedes.- Dicho esto, comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos que ninguno de los ninjas logro reconocer. -¡Ketton: Ryūketsu no ken no ame! (Elemento sangre: lluvia de espadas sangrientas)- Grito a la vez que un enorme estruendo se escuchaba tras él.

Haciendo que por primera vez los ninjas se dieran cuenta de donde se encontraban.

-¡El banco de sangre!- Grito uno de los chunin.

Todos miraron con horror como de repente, sangre comenzaba a escurrirse por debajo de la puerta del edificio, y empezaba a ascender al cielo, formando hermosas espadas de color escarlata que comenzaron a descender de forma aleatoria, atravesando a todos y cada uno, dejando solo al jounin que los lideraba con vida.

-E… eres un tonto demonio, a esta altura el Hokage ya debe haber enviado un escuadrón AMBU entero hacia aquí.-

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!, de verdad que son estúpidos, yo ya he colocado una barrera alrededor de toda la zona, y he metido a todos los que están dentro de ella en un genjutsu. Es decir ¿de verdad creías que siendo una noche de festival, no habría nadie en las calles?-

Este pensamiento causo un enorme terror en el, potenciado gracias a la sangre que se arremolino en el brazo derecho del chico, creando una filosa hoja de sangre que resplandecía a la luz de la luna llena.

-Jaque Mate…- Dijo el chico a la vez que atravesaba al hombre en el corazón y este dejaba de moverse.

**-Ku ku ku ku ku… cada vez me sorprendes más, Light.-** Dijo aquella figura mientras descendía entre los cuerpos de los perseguidores tan solo visible para el pequeño rubio.-

**-Ryuk, te he dicho que no me llames así, mi nombre es Naruto, y no me importa de quien haya sido esta alma antes, ahora, ¿te vas a deshacer de ellos o qué?- **

-**Ku ku ku ku, tan altanero como hace cuatro mil años ¿eh?-** Dijo Ryuk acercándose al primer cuerpo, y mirándolo a los ojos desprovistos ya de vida, comenzaba a salir de estos una especie de vapor oscuro que el shinigami engullía golosamente, haciendo lo mismo con todos los demás.

-Perfecto, ahora solo falta reemplazarlos… ¡Ketton: Kage bunshin!- Grito haciendo que la sangre derramada comenzara a alzarse en distintos puntos para al cabo de unos segundos, tomar la forma de otros veinte Narutos que haciendo una corta serie de sellos, tomaron la forma de los cuerpos que se encontraban en el suelo, la sangre restante regreso dentro del edificio, y uno a uno, todos los clones transformados se posaron frente a Ryuk, quien los miraba a los ojos e implantaba los recuerdos que permanecían en las almas que había devorado, para que después estos comenzaran a caminar hacia sus respectivos "hogares", donde al día siguiente despertarían con una terrible resaca y una laguna mental a partir de las 10:00pm.

Creo que eso fue todo Riuk, estos imbéciles no volverán a molestar.

**-¿Ya se acabo la diversión?-** Pregunto en tono infantil el dios de la muerte.

-Deja de quejarte Ryuk, sabes que no puedes matarme, así que tendrás que esperar a que entre a la academia, además, solo son dos años, mientras tanto, toma.- Dijo el niño mientras su ojo derecho volvía a su color azul natural y de la bolsa de su chaqueta naranja sacaba varias manzanas rojas y jugosas, que lanzo al shinigami para luego hacer unos cuantos sellos y desactivar la barrera que envolvía el lugar.

-Ese es tu pago por el favor Riuk, deshazte de los cuerpos y tendrás más.- Dijo el niño y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su pequeño departamento.

**-Tks… me gustaba más cuando podía matarlo si se me daba la gana, pero de seguro esto es mas divertido que si hubiera dejado esa alma tan patética en un cuerpo con tanto potencial como este.- **Dijo Riuk antes de comenzar a lanzar un tenue fuego azul por su boca que consumía los cuerpos aun en el suelo.

_-0-0-0-_

Bueno, este es el prologo, espero les guste, y les recuerdo, esta será una historia secundaria hasta acabar la otra, por lo que puede que tarde un poco en actualizar, pero si me da la inspiración, lo subo antes que el capítulo de Alpha y Omega.


	2. Primer día

**Nota:** Bueno, este es un capitulo mas de transición que de cualquier otra cosa, en él han pasado ya dos años desde el prologo, y en el siguiente verán su graduación, una cosa más, en este capítulo utilizo cosas que quizá se ven algo seguido en los fic de Dark Naruto, pero les quiero dar mi propio enfoque, por favor, no crean que será lo mismo que en todas las demás y aguanten hasta el fin del cap para que de las explicaciones.

_DUDAS Y SUGERENCIAS BIEN RECIBIDAS, SIN INSULTOS POR FAVOR, LIMÍTENSE A DAR SU OPINIÓN, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW._

_**Disclaimer: **__Tan solo historia y personajes originales me pertenecen, el universo, Naruto así como sus personajes y los de otras franquicias, no están bajo mi derecho._

_-0-0-0-_

-¡Reacciona estúpido!- DIALOGO.

-(No puede ser verdad...)- PENSAMIENTOS.

El hombre se poso bajo la mirada de... NARRACIÓN.

-**Ese gaki hará que nos maten a ambos...-** DEMONIO HABLANDO.

_-0-0-0-_

**PRIMIER DÍA. **

_-0-0-0-_

_Primer día._

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana de su departamento, y como buen shinobi que era, entrenado para despertar al mínimo cambio, se levanto automáticamente en estado de alerta, encontrando a Ryuk, como de costumbre, devorando manzanas una tras otra.

-Más despacio Ryuk, recuerda que deben durarte toda la semana, sabes que no puedo comprar más hasta que empiece a hacer misiones para que me paguen, y hoy apenas comenzare en la academia.- Dijo el chico levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño, donde después de darse un regaderas rápido salió solo para ver que el Dios de la Muerte no había hecho ningún caso a su advertencia.

-Solo recuerda que no te comprare mas.- Dijo mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla y luego comenzaba a vestirse, una camisa de cota de maya con su chaqueta negra a detalles en rojo y sus pantalones AMBU del mismo diseño sin ningún logo o símbolo, colocándose también su porta kunais en su pierna derecha.

-Hoy es un día especial, tengo derecho a celebrar, después de todo, ayer he tenido mucha diversión, cosa que no ocurría desde hace dos años.-

-Ja ja, si, quien hubiese dicho que la masacre Uchiha sucedería en un momento tan conveniente, es mas, quien hubiese dicho, que el despiadado de Itachi, que siempre se comportaba tan frio tuviera piedad de su hermano, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, el "pequeño príncipe" también comenzara en la academia hoy, justo al día siguiente de la masacre, ja.- Dijo el niño para luego de prepararse un ramen instantáneo y comerlo calmadamente salir de su departamento para dirigirse hacia el edificio que se suponía era la academia ninja.

En el camino encontró una hoja de periódico que era arrastrada por el viento, al mirar el titulo de la sección la curiosidad le pico "Lista de desaparecidos", la recogió del suelo y miro las fotografías, era normal que una o dos personas fuesen secuestradas o asesinadas en un callejón oscuro cada cierto tiempo, pero para él, esto iba más allá, sonrió al reconocer algunos de los rostros como parte de las personas que suplantaron sus clones, cada cierto tiempo los hacía desaparecer, y así evitaba que alguien sospechase sobre el cambio en sus actitudes, los que aparecían en las fotografías eran los últimos, oficialmente, toda la gente relacionada a aquel día, con excepción de él, había desaparecido.

Llego al edificio siendo de los primeros, saco la ficha que le habían entregado y la miro, "Aula 12-A". Comenzó a buscar con la vista hasta encontrarla, al parecer aun no llegaba nadie, así que entro y se sentó en la parte más alejada de todas, cruzando las piernas sobre la mesa.

Al poco rato llegaron al lugar varios mas, un chico que usaba una gruesa chamarra gris en la que traía a un pequeño perro, muy molesto por cierto, ya que mientras el chico no paraba de hablar, el perro no dejaba de ladrar, una chica pelo de chicle que llego junto con una rubia, sentándose ambas juntas y comenzando a platicar alegremente, un gordo y un tipo con cabeza de piña, el emo Uchiha que se sentó al extremo opuesto de donde él se encontraba, es decir, la parte más alejada, del lado opuesto, entrelazando las manos y recargando su barbilla entre ellas, y a quien por cierto, la pelo de chicle se quedo observando, de la misma forma perturbadora en que la rubia lo miraba a él, un chico con una gabardina y unos lentes oscuros, que se sentó justo a un lado del rubio, para molestia de este, ya que tuvo que bajar los pies de la mesa, una Hyuga de cabello azul, que parecía tener problemas de autoestima, delatada por su mirada baja y el temblor en sus rodillas, un pelirrojo ojilila vestido con un traje azul con detalles en naranja, que por alguna razón que él no entendía, provoco la risa de Ryuk, una chica castaña de ojos verdes que miraba algo nerviosa al resto, y un pelirrojo laceo vestido con una camisa negra, unos pantalones ajustados rojos y ojos del mismo color, llegando algunos más, pero ninguno que destacar.

Al poco rato de estar en el salón, llego un hombre de peinado similar al "cabeza de piña", con una extensa cicatriz en su rostro, quien los saludo de manera educada.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Umino Iruka, y seré su sensei a partir de hoy, ahora, por favor, presten atención y digan presente cuando mencione sus nombres.- Dijo a la vez que del escritorio tras el tomaba una hoja con los nombres de todos y comenzaba a decirlos uno por uno.

-Inuzuka Kiba.-

-¡AQUÍ! ¿Verdad Akamaru?- Dijo el de la chamarra gris a la vez que su perro ladraba en forma de afirmación.

-Nara Shikamaru.-

-Aquí.- Contesto el cabeza piña menor con pereza.

-Akimichi Chougi.-

-Agui.- Contesto ahora el chico gordo mientras comía algunas papas fritas de una bolsa salida de quien sabe dónde.

- Tenzo Haruto.- (No me miren mal, es nombre verídico, y significa hiperactivo en resumidas cuentas.)

-¡AQUÍ, CRÉEME!- Grito el pelirrojo ojilila, demostrando al rubio que si pensaba que no podría haber alguien más molesto que el chico perro, se equivocaba.

-Kusanagi Iori.-

-Aquí.- Contesto el otro pelirrojo de forma apagada.

-Takada Kiyomi.-

La castaña ojiverde respondió con un presente de manera algo ausente, cosa únicamente notada por el rubio.

-… Naruto Uzumaki.- Dijo el sensei esta vez con un tono algo molesto, cosa que llamo la atención de todos los presentes, que se preguntaban quien sería la persona a la que el profesor parecía odiar.

-Presente.- Dijo el rubio de manera calmada y con un deje de alegría, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.-

Varias de las chicas presentes se sonrojaron ante esto, mientras que algunas otras lo habían ignorado por ver al Uchiha, al que poco le importaba el rubio, cosa que a los ojos de la pelirosa y otras, parecía muy "cool".

Los chicos por otro lado se sorprendieron, es decir, ¿Cómo su profesor podría odiar a alguien que desprendía tanto carisma?

Este pensamiento hizo reír a Naruto internamente, era increíblemente fácil engañar a tontos como ellos, incluso el mismo Iruka se notaba sorprendido, ya que esperaba que el "chico zorro", fuese alguien fastidioso y resentido, y mientras el ocupaba su mente con esto, los demás también se presentaron.

-Bien, lo siguiente será un pequeño torneo, como ustedes recordaran, antes de ingresar a la academia, se les hicieron algunas pruebas para ver si en un futuro, podrían ser ninjas, pero ahora comprobaremos que nivel tienen, así será más fácil enfocarnos en cubrir sus debilidades, por favor, todos síganme al patio para comenzar.- Dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta y esperando a que todos sus alumnos salieran, para luego comenzar a dirigirse al patio principal.

Al llegar al lugar, encontraron a un hombre de cabello color plata y largo hasta los hombros, que podía decirse era un chunin por su chaleco, que utilizaba su banda ninja en forma de pañuelo sobre su cabeza.

-Bienvenidos todos, mi nombre es Mizuki, seré su instructor de deportes.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa algo forzada al ver al "niño demonio".

-Ahora, para comenzar, haremos un pequeño torneo, así veremos quienes tienen aptitud para taijutsu y ninjutsu, aunque dudo que conozcan alguno de estos…- Dijo Mizuki algo aburrido.

-Los primeros serán… Nara Shikamaru vs Inuzuka Kiba.-

Al momento el cabeza de piña y el chico perro entraron en un pequeño ring dibujado con tiza por los profesores.

Tal como Naruto predijo, el Nara gano con una estrategia contundente, haciendo honor a su clan como el más inteligente de la aldea: Le metió el pie al Inuzuka mientras este corría hacia él, provocando que callera y se golpeara quedando semiinconsciente.

Las demás batallas también fueron acorde a lo que el rubio esperaba, es decir, al nivel de unos principiantes de academia, golpes burdos y carentes de fuerza, velocidades lentas como una tortuga, y ningún jutsu además de un básico y burdo shunshin por parte de los herederos de clanes (cuyos padres habían adelantado un poco su formación) que hacía a quienes lo usaban tropezar unos metros más lejos de su lugar de origen, el siguiente encuentro fue quizá el más interesante: El suyo.

-Naruto Uzumaki vs Kusanagi Iori.- El pelirrojo de camisa negra paso junto con él a la arena, esbozando una gran sonrisa, definitivamente, el rubio se encargaría de cambiar eso.

-¡Hahime! (Comiencen)- Grito el sensei peliblanco y de inmediato Iori se lanzo contra Naruto a una velocidad bastante mayor que la de cualquier estudiante de academia normal, claro que Naruto no era precisamente normal.

El pelirojo comenzó a lanzar precisos golpes con sus manos a forma de garras, aun así, con una firmeza increíble, pero para su frustración, Naruto evitaba todos y cada uno, si bien con algo de trabajo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Fiuf, que cerca ah estado eso, pero bueno, creo que es mi turno…- El rubio hizo el sello del carnero con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sacaba un kunai, y desapareció en una nube de humo, reapareciendo segundos después detrás de Iori lanzando un corte con el kunai que el pelirrojo evadió por poco, ahora mirando sorprendido a Naruto. –Shunshin no jutsu.- Dijo el rubio en un susurro que gracias al silencio fue escuchado por todos los presentes, inclusive el Uchiha lo miraba con interés ahora.

-(E… el demonio puede utilizar el shunshin, se supone que esa técnica debería de comenzar a aprenderla dentro de varios meses, y aun mas para dominarla de esa manera…)- Pensaban atemorizados por el talento y maestría con que Naruto utilizaba la técnica, ya que aun siendo básica, en un estudiante de recién ingreso, más aun, sin un clan que le diera formación, era bastante increíble que pudiese hacerlo.

Naruto comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer desde distintos lugares, lanzando shuriken y kunais a Iori desde cierta distancia, y otras veces, apareciendo cerca de él y causándole algunos cortes al pelirrojo, quien comenzaba a cansarse por el esfuerzo que le representaba predecir y evadir los movimientos tan rápidos de Naruto hasta que por fin, callo rendido al suelo.

-Uf… parece que ya ha acabado…- Dijo tranquilo el rubio que apenas había sudado mientras regresaba a su lugar. –

-G… ganador: Naruto Uzumaki.- Dijo Mizuki mientras Iruka tomaba a Iori y lo llevaba a la enfermería. -E… el siguiente combate: ¡Uchiha Sasuke vs Tenzo Haruto!

Naruto se aparto del lugar y se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, dejando transcurrir los siguientes encuentros, el ya sabía de antemano los resultados, había estudiado a fondo a todos sus posibles compañeros, y gracias a su inteligencia superior, podía memorizar cada detalle, más aun, había pasado bastante tiempo estudiando a los Uchiha, si bien el era un prodigio, ¿de quién podría haber aprendido un manejo tan bueno de un jutsu así que del que mejor lo usaba en Konohagakure? Shisui Uchiha… su otrora sensei, quien había sido asesinado por su ex mejor amigo, Uchiha Itachi, aunque claro, Naruto sabia, al menos en parte, la razón de esto…

_0-0-0-_

Por fin la noche llego, y una vez más, nuestro rubio chico se dirigía al banco de sangre, sabía que ese día "alguien" iría a visitarlo, y eso sería demasiado peligroso para él, siendo que su nivel sin sus "poderes especiales", el ketton, su nivel era apenas el de un genin recién graduado_._

Apenas llego a la entrada del lugar comenzó a hacer sellos, atrayendo la sangre de dentro del edificio hacia él, y formando un enorme charco a su alrededor, a la vez que activaba su genjutsu y su barrera sobre las cercanías y oía como unos pasos ligeros pero firmes se acercaban hacia él por su espalda.

-Pero si es mi queridísimo amigo… el "genio" Uchiha Itachi, dime ¿Cómo está tu hermanito?- Dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-Cuida tus palabras… Namikaze "kun", sabes que aun usando tus trucos sucios no podrás ganar…-

-¡Miren quien habla de trucos sucios!- Sabes muy bien que yo sé sobre tu pequeño acuerdo con el "Kuroi akuma no tsubasa" (demonio de las alas negras.), ¿o de verdad eras tan tonto como para creer que yo caería en eso de la enfermedad terminal?... pero pasando a otros temas, nunca creí que tu, siendo tan frio y serio en tus misiones AMBU, le perdonarías la vida a tu querido "Sasuke kun".

De inmediato el Sharingan de tres tomoe se marco en los ojos del Uchiha, girando rápidamente y provocando una reacción agresiva por parte de la sangre.

-Oye, relájate, si a mí me descubren aquí, el Sandaime me protegerá, y no es por nada, pero los aldeanos y lo que piensen me importa una mierda, pero si comenzamos a pelear, y tú me atacas, entonces el "Nukenin rango S", será cazado y exterminado, sigues débil por lo de ayer, y casi todas las zonas de la aldea están plagadas de AMBU, nada que unos buenos clones de sangre no puedan arreglar haciéndose pasar por la secretaria de "jiji" para que no manden uno a este lugar.-

-Lo sé.- Respondió frio el Uchiha. –Solo vengo a advertirte, que si por alguna razón… te acercas a mi hermano para hacerle daño, o lo involucras en esto, te matare, y poco me importara si el mismo Yondaime viene a por mí.- Dijo a la vez que se daba la vuelta y saltaba al techo de uno de los tantos edificios. -¿Queda claro?- Pregunto.

-Como mi reflejo en la sangre.- Contesto el otro.

-Shisui estaría devastado si viviera para ver en lo que te convertiste…-

-No me convertí en nada… Itachi… siempre fui así, solo utilice a tu queridísimo amigo…-

-Idiota.- Escucho a sus espaldas mientras el Uchiha desaparecía en un Shunshin. –Siempre es un placer verte Itachi san.- Termino el rubio en un susurro mientras dejaba la sangre regresar a su origen.

_-0-0-0-_

Bueno, como verán, actualice esta antes que la de Alpha y Omega, esto se debe simplemente a que me llego la idea antes que un buen final para el cap de la otra, ahora, respecto a Haruto, imagino que ya saben quién es… porque no menma, porque no me gusta, la película la odie, sin ofender a quienes le gusta, y como verán, ocupa el lugar de Naruto en el canon, y tengo grandes cosas planeadas, ahora, Shisui como maestro del rubio, si, me parece algo muy original, nunca he visto un fic con algo así, y me parece bastante el estilo de ligth el utilizar una técnica tan básica como el shunshin para pelear, tipo su reloj de compartimento, y en cuanto a su nivel, bueno, es solo que a pesar de que me gusta la idea del Naruto súper fuerte, siento que me limitaría mucho con ello, ya que por ahora la mayoría de sus enemigos serán Chunin, genin y jounin bajos, ahora que teniendo el ketton de su lado es otra cosa, pero obviamente no puede llevar una calabaza a todos lados como Gaara para transportarla, porque debe ser un secreto para los demás.

Itachi será el mismo que el del canon, pero ahora, su querido Naruto kun, como comúnmente llama a la gente con un tono protector, es Namikaze "kun", ya que ahora, no busca proteger a su querido hermano, sino que es un peligro potencial para él.


End file.
